The Babies of Madagascar
COME ENTER THE COMIC STRIP CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!! (SEE EPISODE 91 IN SEASON 2 FOR INFO) DON'T BE AFRAID TO ENTER EVEN IF YOU THINK YOU'RE NO GOOD AT DRAWING. ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME IS THAT I CAN TELL WHICH CHARACTER IS WHICH. AND IF I CAN'T I'LL JUST ASK YOU. ---- The Babies of Madagascar is an imaginary spin-off of The Penguins of Madagascar. ---- General info *The show will be produced in traditional animation. *about when the characters were babies and is un-cannon because the lemurs and Marlene are there. *There will be as many seasons as the original Penguins of Madagascar series has. *It will premiere in the imaginary world on my birthday in 2012. **Season 1 ***will consist of 48 episodes. **Season 2 ***will consist of 48 episodes. **Season 3 ***will consist of 26 episodes *Where to watch (not in real life, in the imaginary world where it is a real show) **ASC (fake channel) **Nicktoons **The brother (I want to keep his name a secret) Channel (fake channel) **Nick 2 ---- Characters *Baby Skipper *Baby Kowalski *Baby Private (who has his binkie in his mouth a lot) *Baby Rico *Baby King Julien (he became king at birth) *Baby Mort *Baby Maurice *Baby Marlene *Baby Burt *Baby Joey *Babies Bada and Bing *Baby Phil *Baby Mason *Baby Alice (10 years old) *Alice's Mother *Baby Rat King *Baby Sewer Rats *Baby Dr. Blowhole *Baby Roger (not until episode 25) *Baby Moon Cat *Baby Fred Squirrel *Baby Doris the Dolphin *Baby Miss Perky Characters Not In Series *Baby Roy *Young Officer X *Baby Alex *Baby Gloria *Baby Marty *Baby Melman ---- Episodes 'Season 1' Episode 1: Meeting Private: The animals meet Private for the first time and the other penguins think he's a bad guy. Episode 2: Planet Rico: Baby Rico becomes obsessed with Planet Sheen (another example of how it's un-cannon) and the other penguins try to help him get back to Rico normal. Episode 3: The Un-Wanted Guest: Baby Marlene's habitat floods and she has to stay with the penguins for a while. She likes it there so much that she won't leave even after her habitat is fixed. Episode 4: The Longest Party Of The Year: Baby King Julien sends Baby Mort to get him some fruit and he doesn't return for months. The penguins then round up a search party that is the only party Baby King Julien doesn't want to be a part of. Episode 5: It's My Lucky Day: Baby Kowalski invents something that gives people good luck. He locks it up so it won't get into the wrong hands, but then Baby King Julien gets it. Episode 6: Thunder of Dinos: Baby Private use Baby Kowalski's time machine to go back to pre-historic times. The other penguins then have to save him. Episode 7: Batteries & Assault: Baby Rico's favorite toy's batteries die so Babies Skipper, Kowalski, and Private search for some new ones. They can't find any in the entire state of New York and then have to look in Connecticut. Episode 8: Eels and Penguinators: The penguins really like Eels & Escalators and then a lightning storm brings the game to life. Episode 9: The Name Game: Baby King Julien makes a law that animals whose names start with the same letter must live together. All the animals surprisingly follow it. Episode 10: DreamWorks: Baby Private and Baby Mort both have the same dream on the same night. They dream that they work at a toy factory that produces MegaMind, Shrek, and Kung Fu Panda toys. The company is called DreamWorks. Episode 11: Move Your Feet and Body Rhythmically To Music With The Stars: Baby Mort enters a new show called Move Your Feet and Body Rhythmically To Music With The Stars on a channel called "XYZ". Episode 12: What Happens After You Hide?: Baby Kowalski plays hide and seek for the first time and doesn't understand it at all. Episode 13: The Babies of Madagascar Meet The Spongebabies: The Babies of Madagascar and The Spongebabies team up to stop a bad guy who wants to destroy New York and Bikini Bottom. (First double-length episode.) Episode 14: The Great Rubber Duck Race: The zoo is holding a rubber duck race that Baby Private and Baby Marlene enter. The rubber ducks are not controlled by the contestants, Baby Private and Baby Marlene don't enter together, and thousands of people enter. Episode 15: The Flu and The Shoe: Baby Rico gets the flu and won't take his medicine. Meanwhile, Baby Mort finds a shoe in the dumpster and tries to find who it belongs to. Episode 16: Opposites Attract: Baby Skipper writes a romantic-comedy about an otter named Abigail and a penguin named Steve. But Baby King Julien makes some major changes to the script when nobody's looking and the movie becomes really silly. Baby Marlene plays Abigail and Baby Private plays Steve. Episode 17: Skipper Skidoo: Based off a game on Nick.com. Skipper invents a card game that becomes played world wide and becomes a professional sport. At the end of the episode, Mattel sues Skipper because his game is too similar to Uno. Episode 18: Sacred Teriyaki: A man in a plane drops his teriyaki and Baby Maurice catches it. Baby King Julien assumes it's a gift from the Sky Spirits. He then starts taking advice from it. Episode 19: Switcharoo Day: The penguins and lemurs are celebrating switcharoo day where everyone switches jobs for 1 day. Episode 20: Little Black & White Riding Hood: Baby Private wants to bring his grandma a basket of goodies but a wolf follows him and wants to eat him. Episode 21: The Valentine's Day Special: A new female penguin comes to the zoo, but only for two weeks (Feb. 1-14 to be exact) and all 4 of the male penguins fall in love with her. Episode 22: That Boys, Is Why We Don't Fly: The Central Park Zoo explodes and the animals have to temporally move to the Philadelphia zoo. The penguins don't like it very much because many Flyers fans boo them. (This is the second double-length episode.) Episode 23: 834908123: Baby Rico wins the lottery. The number on his ticket is 834908123. Episode 24: Penguin See, Penguin Do: All the animals except Baby Kowalski are baffled by the mirror in the restroom. Episode 25: Baby Roger Dodger: Baby Kowalski wants to test his new brain-switching machine on Babies Roger and Rico but he accidentally switches Baby Roger's brain with his own. (IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! (This is the very first appearance of Baby Roger.) Episode 26: Moon Tacos: It's taco night but the penguins don't have any cheese. They all think the moon is made of cheese except Baby Kowalski so they plan to blow it up. Episode 27: Batteries & Assault 2: The batteries of Baby Rico's toy die once again. The penguins don't want to look for batteries again so they send Baby Marlene to do it. Episode 28: The Kitten Of The Moon: The penguins meet Baby Moon Cat and have to rescue him from something. At the end of the episode the penguins' minds are erased of Baby Moon Cat and they never see him again until they try to go to the moon when they're older. (IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! This is the very first and very last appearance of Baby Moon Cat.) Episode 29: Baby Private's Birthday: Everyone is throwing Baby Private a surprise birthday party so they pretend they don't even know it's his birthday. This makes him sad and he almost jumps off the Brooklyn Bridge. Episode 30: Tag!: Baby Kowalski plays hide and seek for the first time and doesn't understand it at all. Baby Skipper mentions the events of "What Happens After You Hide?" when he says "Not Again!". Episode 31: Batteries & Assault 3: Rico's favorite toy's batteries die again. So the penguins get him a new toy that doesn't need batteries, Baby Miss Perky. (IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the first appearance of Baby Miss Perky.) Episode 32: Clean The Robin Hood: The Penguins see The Backyardigans episode "Robin Hood The Clean" and make their own play adaption of it. Baby Private plays Robin Hood The Clean. Episode 33: Not In The Groove: Baby King Julien gets tired of dancing. This makes Baby Mort very sad to see Baby King Julien act so differently and Baby Maurice happy because he doesn't have to dance anymore. Baby Maurice soon realizes Baby Mort's point and they try to turn him back to normal. Episode 34: The Amazing Marlennie!: Baby Marlene puts on a magic show that puts her, and Baby Mort in an alternate universe where everyone is different. Episode 35: The Babies of Madagascar: A Halloween Carol: It's almost Halloween and everyone's in the spirit except Baby Skipper. He is then visited by the ghost of his former partner who says 3 spirits will visit him. Then The Ghost of Halloween Past, who looks exactly like Baby Private, shows Baby Skipper his past. Then The Ghost of Halloween Present, who looks exactly like Baby Kowalski, shows Baby Skipper the present life's of his friends. Then The Ghost of Halloween Future, who looks exactly like Baby Rico only giant, shows Baby Skipper his horrible future. (This is the third double-length episode.) Episode 36: The Museum of Art: The penguins go to an art museum where the paintings and sculptures come to life at night. Episode 37: All Kingdom, No King: Baby King Julien is temporarily staying at a different zoo and things go haywire because there is no ruler. Episode 38: Zero!!!!!!: The zoo animals are bored and can't think of what to do today. This leads to chaos. Episode 39: Why Not??????!!!!!!!: Baby Private wants to be a user on Fanfiction.net but Baby Skipper won't let him. New Plot: 'Baby Private and Baby Mort become best friends but Baby Skipper and Baby King Julien don't allow this friendship. 'Episode 40: Return To Spoons: Baby Private goes to bed and the next day he wakes up in a familiar place, his birth place of the Spoons, Idaho zoo. Episode 41: An Elephant Forgets Sometimes: Baby Burt forgets something very important and this leads to chaos. Episode 42: The Printer of DOOM!: Baby Skipper gets a printer but the printer is possessed by an evil spirit. Episode 43: Marlene's Twin: Baby Marlene's twin brother comes over for a visit. Episode 44: Batteries & Assault 4: Baby Mort's favorite toy's batteries die. Baby King Julien can't stand the crying so he searches for new batteries. Episode 45: The Original Jiggles: Kowalski invents a green substance similar to Jello that has a weird affect on Baby Rico. The substance looks nothing like Jiggles. It looks like regular Jello not Jello jigglers. Episode 46: The Penguin Needs Two More Stamps: Baby Private accidentally gets mailed to Puerto Rico and has a big adventure at the post office. Episode 47: The Picture Stays In The Penguin: Rico swallows a painting that he stole from the museum at the end of "The Museum of Art" and the other penguins have to get it out ASAP or else the paint could poison him. Episode 48: Baby Dr. Blowhole's Revenge: When Baby Skipper was born, his nursery bed was right next to that of a dolphin. The two fought a lot and hated each other. Now, 2 years later, that dolphin seeks revenge! (First appearance of Baby Dr. Blowhole. This is the 4th double-length episode and the season 1 finale.) 'Season 2' Episode 49: Mars Needs Morts: Martians kidnap Baby Mort. Episode 50: No Tears!: Baby Skipper has gotten way too annoyed of Baby Rico crying for no good reason so much that he tells a lie. He says that if Baby Rico cries for no good reason any time in the next 5 weeks, he'll never be able to cry again. Episode 51: T.O.U.G.H. Penguin: Baby Private and Baby Kowalski are tired of being bossed around by Baby Skipper so they form their own team called the "Totally Original Union of Great Heroes". Episode 52: The Fear of Marlene: Baby Private has a nightmare where Baby Marlene is a vicious monster who wants to eat him and now he's scared of her even more than Badgers. Episode 53: I Rule!: Baby King Julien's dad comes over and becomes the new ruler. Episode 54: Skipper X: Baby Skipper takes Baby Kowalski's super fast running shoes so he can travel at the speed of light and stay a baby forever. Episode 55: The Golden Diaper: The penguins, the rats, the lemurs, and Marlene here about the Golden Diaper. It is thousands of years old and changes itself so they all journey to look for it. (5th Double-Length Episode) Episode 56: Danger Wears: Baby King Julien finds a shiny necklace that Baby Skipper thinks Baby Dr. Blowhole made. This makes him believe something bad will happen to Baby King Julien. Episode 57: Fry Me A Donut: The zoo is getting less popular so the penguins make the world's largest donut to bring in some more visitors. Episode 58: Light Rain: Baby Skipper writes another movie. It's a remake of Twilight but Baby King Julien re-writes the script and it becomes a parody of Twilight. Baby Marlene plays Belle, Baby Kowalski plays Edward, and Baby Private plays Jacob. The movie will be set in Spoons, Idaho. Episode 59: Baby Private Becomes The Mascot: Baby Private becomes the mascot for a college football team and when they play the Wisconsin Badgers, he is scared out of his mind. Episode 60: Corrupt A Penguins Wish: Baby Skipper wishes on a shooting star and Baby Kowalski doesn't believe the wish will come true. Episode 61: That Shirtless Potato: Baby Kowalski accidentally brings a potato to life. The potato can talk and only wears pants. He becomes trouble for the penguins. (Special Guest Star: Noah Munck as the potato.) Episode 62: Binkie Go Bye Bye: Baby Skipper wants to know why Baby Private has his binkie in his beak so much. Baby Private won't confess. So Baby Skipper throws it in the sewer when Baby Private is asleep. The next morning when Baby Private realizes it's gone he tells Baby Skipper it was the only thing he had left to remember his deceased mother Angelina by. Feeling bad, Baby Skipper goes on a journey through the sewer to get it back.'' (6th double-length episode)'' Episode 63: We've Been Robbed!: The penguins get robbed. Episode 64: He Came To New York In A Box And Now He's Boxing: Baby Private has had insomnia at nap-time lately so Baby Kowalski and Baby Rico sign him up for boxing without Baby Skipper knowing to help him sleep. This works but when Baby Private gets a black eye they either have to hide it or tell Baby Skipper. They choose to try to hide it and do the best they can. (Based off an episode of George Lopez) Episode 65: True Nor False: Baby Kowalski's invention goes haywire and now he can only lie for the next 36.5 hours. Episode 66: The Store Of Toys: The penguins go to the toy store and get locked in there over night. Episode 67: Babies of Madagascar Samurai: When Baby Dr. Blowhole meets the Nighlock, they form an evil plan on how to make the Zanzu River as high as The Beatles. The Samurai Rangers have no clue on how to defeat Baby Dr. Blowhole so they seek help from none other than The Babies of Madagascar. (1st one hour episode) (Special Guest Stars: animated versions of Jayden, Mike, Mia, Emily, Kevin, Antonio, Bulk, Spike, Mentor Ji, and the bad guys from Power Rangers Samurai) Episode 68: Rico's Big Fud: Baby Rico falls in the mud and gets teased by everyone except Baby Private for weeks. Episode 69: iSkipper: Baby Skipper notices the popularity of iCarly and creates a similar web show called iSkipper. It becomes popular and Baby King Julien gets jealous so he makes a web show called iJulien that is completely different. Episode 70: Water Should Never Be Frozen Unless It Is Ice Because Snow Just Leads To Trouble And It's No Good For Anything: It's a snow day at the zoo and all the animals have to help each other clear all the snow away so visitors can still come to the zoo. Episode 71: Penguin Years: Baby Skipper gets in an accident with one of Baby Kowalski's inventions and he starts aging rapidly. Episode 72: The Letter: Baby Private gets a letter in the mail saying he must mail it to somebody else or else he'll have bad luck for the rest of his life except the day he dies. He doesn't mail it because he can't read, so he gets bad luck. Later, Baby Phil finds the letter in the recycling bin and reads it to Baby Private. Baby Private mails the letter to Nonny from Bubble Guppies and his bad luck goes away. When Nonny gets it he is unable to read the letter because the water disintegrates it and he doesn't mail it because he doesn't know what it says. So he gets bad luck too. The episode ends after Nonny's first stroke of bad luck. Episode 73: It's Called Babies of Madagascar Not BOM: Baby Maurice has been using a lot of acronyms lately. This annoys Baby King Julien so he outlaws them. Episode 74: The Babies of Madagascar Christmas Special!: Baby Private finds out about Christmas for the first time ever. Baby Kowalski tells him about the story of Santa Claus, but Baby Skipper says Santa isn't real. Baby Kowalski says he once saw Santa Claus with his own two eyes on Christmas Eve Night last year and Baby Skipper says that he saw a Santa at the mall's beard fall off last year as well. Baby Private doesn't know who to believe so he journeys to The North Pole with Baby Mort to find out for himself. (7th double-length episode) Episode 75: Private's Reflection: Baby Private's reflection comes to life and does whatever he does only mirrored. He also says whatever Baby Private says backwards right after he says it. (example: Baby Private says "Pass the cheese." then Baby Private's reflection would say "Cheese the pass.") Episode 76: Baby Rico Shows Everyone His Extremely Long Tongue and Everyone Is Creeped Out By It: Baby Rico shows everyone his extremely long tongue and everyone is creeped out by it. Episode 77: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?: Two new animals, who are in love with each other, come to the zoo. All their talk about how much they love each other and how beautiful or handsome the other is annoys all the other animals so much, that they all team up to try to break the two new animals up. Their love soon turns to hatred and this leads to even more chaos. Including the destruction of the zoo, the Statue of Liberty moved to somewhere in New Jersey, and an earthquake that starts out as a 3.3 just in New York and spreads to the whole country as an 8.8. Episode 78: The Baby Animals' Choice Awards: Baby Private hosts a pretend awards show at the zoo called the Baby Animals' Choice Awards. Episode 79: The Box: The penguins find a cardboard box and start playing pretend in it but soon the stuff they pretend while playing in the box becomes real. Episode 80: Pac-Penguin: A new video game, Pac-Penguin, is out. At first, Baby Kowalski says it's mind-less and that he'll never play it. He then later plays it by accident and gets addicted to it. The other penguins then have to help him get over his addiction so he can invent something great before the Young Scientists' Convention that's soon. Episode 81: Pirate Penguins: The penguins pretend to be pirates and search for a pretend treasure that turns out to be real at the end. Episode 82: Or Parish! Baby King Julien steals one of Baby Kowalski's inventions and now everybody must do what he says or else he can and will annihilate them. Episode 83: Thunder of Dinos by Mort: Set during Thunder of Dinos. It turns out that the penguins weren't the only characters to go back to prehistoric times. Baby Mort did as well. This episode is about what Baby Mort did when he went back in time to the exact same year. Episode 84: Rats!!!: A bunch of sewer rats invade the zoo. Episode 85: Three Sided Love Shape: A new girl baby penguin named Angel from Syracuse comes to the zoo and Baby Private falls in love with her. He loves her so much that he says he'll do anything for her. Later, she asks Baby Private if he'll hook her up with Baby Skipper. (8th double length episode) Episode 86: Private, If That Is Your Real Name: An alien locks Baby Private in his UFO and disguises himself as Baby Private so he can learn some of the penguins' plans and secrets. Episode 87: Eek!: Baby Dr. Blowhole uses hypnotic sound waves to get Babies Private, Kowalski, and Rico to do whatever he wants. First off, destroy Baby Skipper. Episode 88: It's The End of The World: Something goes wrong with the penguins' cable and now the only channels that come in are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, ABC, ABC Family, and KOMO 4 News. The penguins hate all these channels and their different theories of how it happened and their anger in how they can't watch any of the shows they like tears them apart. But they later realize they have to work together to fix the TV and it doesn't matter how it happened. Episode 89: As You Wish, Masters: Baby Private disobeys one of Baby Skipper's orders and Baby Skipper tells him he needs to obey every order he is given. Baby Skipper just meant ones given by him but Baby Private misunderstands and obeys orders given to him by everyone. Including Baby King Julien, Baby Marlene, and Baby Dr. Blowhole. Episode 90: Kowalski & Private Columbus: The baby penguins see an episode of Garfield and Friends where Binky says Christopher Columbus didn't have breakfast the day he discovered America, so Baby Private and Baby Kowalski go back in time to see if that's true. They then discover America before Columbus so when they return to the present, they're the rulers of the USA. Episode 91: Currently Untitled Comic Strip Contest Episode: The plot of this episode is currently unknown. It shall be decided in a contest. The contest is the entrants must draw a Babies of Madagascar comic strip either on paper and then scan it onto their computer or draw it using the "Paint" feature and then uploading it onto this Wiki. The comic strip can be as many panels (even 0) and rows as you wish. The winner will be whoever's comic strip I like the best. The winner will then get to write this episode by either making it be a longer version of their comic strip or having their comic strip being one of the scenes/parts of it. Remember to write the comic strip's title and your Wikia username (unless you are unregistered) above, below, on the side of, or even on the comic strip (as long as it doesn't cover up any of the characters or their speech bubbles). The deadline to submit a comic strip is June 23, 2011, so hurry. You don't have to tell me you're entering the contest before you do. You can just enter. Episode 92: Episode 93: Episode 94: Episode 95: Episode 96: 'Season 3' coming soon ---- Crossovers So far, three episodes of the show have been crossovers. "The Babies of Madagascar Meet The Spongebabies" is a crossover with Spongebabies. In it, a bad guy wants to destroy New York and Bikini Bottom so the Babies of Madagascar and the Spongebabies try to stop him. "Babies of Madagascar Samurai" is a crossover with Power Rangers Samurai. In it, Baby Dr. Blowhole meets the Nighlocks so the baby penguins help the Samurai Rangers defeat them. Also in that episode, the baby penguins sing a song called "Nighlocks Stink". In "The Letter", Nonny from Bubble Guppies shows up at the end so even though him and the Babies of Madagascar characters never meet, that episode can be considered a crossover with Bubble Guppies. ---- The Comic Strip After the 1st season, a newspaper comic strip of the show will be made. It will have the same artwork and similar humor to that of the wikipedia:Rugrats comic strip. Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:Fan-Art Category:Fan-Series Category:Babies-Series